


Don't Get Caught

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Daddy Issues, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Gay For You, Kink Discovery, M/M, Manipulation, ManxMan, Not so Straight, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Somnophilia, boyxman, boyxmanxman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It is just a curiosity. There should be no harm's done cause he doesn't know right? Right? Problem is I can't stop myself if I wanted to, and I should. I know I should stop before I've gone too far. However I'm already hooked now and I just can't stop. I don't want to stop. Shit. There's no turning back, but... I'll be fine as long as he doesn't wake up and catch me red-handed.





	

 

Everyone has his own dark secrets. This fact is what has soothed my guilty conscience for hiding this one dark little secret from everyone. Not that they care anyway, but if they find out that I'm sexually attracted to men also, my life will suffer to no end.

For years since I've been bullied the first time, I try not to draw any unwanted attention and troubles. It's better that someone else is targeted than I myself being targeted. But most of the times, I am their easy target, and that's one big reason why I hate being short and bony. Even when I reach my growth spurt, I'm disappointed that I have an average build and height with average muscle mass. There's really nothing remarkable you can point out from me. You can say that I'm ordinary, so ordinary and plain that I am your average kind of teenager.

So I prefer to remain invisible and hope the big ones do not notice me, or should I say bitterly waste time on picking on me. It's sort of a win-lose situation. Saying that I'm not worthy of their attention means I have to face being alone for the rest of that school year, or most likely until the next school year. Worst case is until I graduate high school, but it turns out I don't even finish my last year of middle school.

My parents break up and file a divorce.

Their divorce doesn't affect me really much and to be honest I pay little care to it because I grow up with my grandparent from a young age. Father and mother stop living together once I turned 10, and I'm already gotten used to it. Because even when they do live together in one house, they hardly interact with each other. Their conversation often ends up in arguments and disagreement. They're too busy being workaholics that they even forget their own son. Oh well, there's nothing to be helped really. Mom finally realizes her dream to travel overseas and she deserves it from working so hard, and Dad is busy with his own circle of life.

I drop out because I see no point of having education. At first, I thought I will make them proud for working hard in the academics, but again, they also see me as ordinary kid with no talent or special skills or whatsoever. So they barely pay heed to my well-being. I survive school for being invisible and unnoticeable, and I begrudgingly admit that I regret it more than anything in my life.

The thing is I don't survive from being bullied but more likely from being discovered that I'm attracted to guys. What has been my saving grace back then backfires now, because shutting out the world and mastering the art of being a wallflower make me miss out everything. Cause what I only care is this imaginary friend who experiences the same thing as I do. It's stupid, even I know I'm being stupid for not stopping myself being a coward. But hey, imagination is a place where you can be what you want to be, and it's liberating to just wonder all the what-ifs...

What-if there's also a person who is like me? What-if I grow up with inherited good genes, tall and athletic and strong? What-if that some boy bullies turn out to be like me, or what-if I'm only attracted to girls?

Even I write myself a short story about me and this imaginary friend being lover, though I haven't experienced it myself how to make love to a girl, much more to a boy! I have thought about kissing and talking and you know touching and such, but it's all just fantasy and I'm really curious about real kissing. Not that I have a chance if I have one or two girls that I have a crush on. I'm not Mr. Popular.

But you know what, I have this one secret. I actually have kissed one hot guy, and he's 12 years older than me. It's just a curious kiss, to know what it feels like to kiss a person that I find attractive. There's nothing embarrassing or stupid about this kiss, except I know that it really is, because the guy was sleeping when I kissed him.

Up until now, I wonder if there's anyone else who has experienced this stupid attraction and because of it, done some stupid things. Nah. I don't think so, and I hate it when I'm the only one. It makes me feel. Pathetic. Ah never mind. I'm not that pathetic, alright? Okay?

(except Kyle knows that he really is... )

 


End file.
